


Cute text fics heh

by TheRedSummer



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Texting, im a lonely sad lesbian ok, its gay, soft, stan loona, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSummer/pseuds/TheRedSummer
Summary: Basically, jisung×chenle fluff, joy×yeri fluff, and yeojin + jisung making fun of each other a lot.





	1. its 2:14pm...

**Author's Note:**

> How tf do i tag things i jsjsjs anyways enjoy this mess

[2:14pm] | jisung + chenle

chenle (･ิω･ิ): good morning smooch.

 

jisung_pwark: jsjsjsj you-  
jisung_pwark: also it's 2:14pm...

 

chenle (･ิω･ิ): hmm good morning.

 

jisung_pwark: (¬_¬) ugh good morning or whatever i guess

 

chenle (･ิω･ิ): :D

 

jisung_pwark: that was so cute wtf...


	2. fuck church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

[11:32am] | joy×yeri

 

sooYOUNG: Good morning  
sooYOUNG: i skipped church by pretending to fall back asleep 😎

 

yerimss: thats so powerful ur mind

 

sooYOUNG: i got in trouble but oh well 😎

 

yerimss: babe stop using that emoji its hurting me inside

 

sooYOUNG: 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎

 

yerimss: i will end u.

 

sooYOUNG: u cant even reach my neck bet

 

[ YERIMSS HAS BLOCKED SOOYOUNG ]


	3. hey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

i forgot this existed hhh but perhaps ill continue this but not with old convos with my ex cus that was weird oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


End file.
